Increasing Silence
by pistolheart
Summary: Fred worries about his brothers increasing pain and suffering. A/N I've never actually done any stories that had death in them. So this was hard for me to write, but I wanted to broaden my horizons. Please RandR Oneshot!


_Increasing Silence_

_One-shot_

_**Author's note:**__ I don't own the characters. Talk to JKR If you like them. This story is in compliance with DH. Don't read if you don't know_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

It had been steadily increasing since the end of the war. Fred watched as his brother drew quieter and quieter. He became tortured, never even making an attempt at conversation. His smiles were fewer and his usual quick to the tongue jokes were even fewer. His beloved George was suffering. But, Fred didn't know what to do to help his other half get through the pain and back into the light.

He tried everything he could think of, but George wouldn't even acknowledge his presence in the room anymore. When Fred would lay a comforting hand on George's shoulder, George wouldn't even register knowledge of the touch. Fred would go to pull his brother in for a hug, but George would just bush on past without a second glance towards his brother. At night time George always faced away from Fred. From his bed Fred could hear George sobbing and see his shoulders shaking, yet, no amount of persuasion would get a reply from George.

The day had begun just like any other. Fred and George sat dully in their workroom working on a new invention of theirs, Hair Gum. It was a genius idea really. What appeared to be an ordinary piece of gum would, upon being chewed, turn your hair a variety of different colors and styles. The new style and color would last a full week before the chewer's hair would finally return to it's original shape. Currently they were trying to perfect making the hair turn into a 2 foot tall lime green Mohawk that would twinkle in the sunlight. Fred was talking consistently about the gum, mainly just to fill up the silence his twin seemed to be reveling in. "Okay George, so what we'll do is put an Engorgio charm to make the hair lengthen and that should do the trick. Then I'll go ahead and chew it to test it out and see if it-"

"Why Fred?!" George suddenly snapped glaring up across the table "Why you and not me?" He immediately glared back down at the wood table that he had been staring at all morning. Frowning in annoyance and pain.

"Well goodness George! If you wanted to be the one to test it, that's fine too. I mean figured since you have that date with Angelina you would want your hair looking normal. But, if you want to be the tester go ahead I don't mind." Fred stared at his brother in concern. Sure they usually took turns testing their inventions, but to argue over who was testing was so unlike George. Besides, George was definitely over reacting about the whole thing. He obviously had something else on his mind when he yelled at Fred, but Fred couldn't seem to get what it was out of his brother.

At that moment they heard the tinkling bell downstairs signifying someone entering the shop. Fred stood up "I'll go get it George!" However, it was already to late. George had brushed past him and bounded down the stairs ignoring his brother completely.

Fred stood and watched as George greeted Angelina with a huge hug. She stared at his face in concern. "Having a bad day George? What can I do?" she took his hand to lead him away from the front door. Fred sighed. He figured, if anyone could break through George's increasing pain it would be Angelina. Since he obviously no longer had the ability to help his brother the way they had before.

Fred went upstairs to the loft and collapsed on the sofa giving his brother and Angelina some much needed privacy. But, he could still hear their voices floating up the stairs to meet him.

"It's just so hard Ang! One minute I think I'll be okay. That I can continue making new products by myself. Then, it's like I hear Fred telling me how to fix an invention and how exciting the new trick product will be, and it all hits me again. The pain. Is unbearable. He was my best friend and my brother. We've been together almost every minute of our lives. It's just not fair!"

Fred sat up in confusion. Why was him talking upsetting his twin so much? It wasn't like he had been rude about it. How come his brother wouldn't talk to him anymore? Why was it they were no longer best friends? Fred wanted to cry. He wanted to go downstairs and knock some sense into his brother. He wanted to make him understand, that no matter what they were always going to be inseparable and best friends. His ears pricked as he heard Angelina responding.

"No one expects you to just go on as if life is okay George. Look he'll always be there for you no matter what. You might feel alone right now, but just think about it. You two were closer than close. I don't think he'll ever truly be gone. You just need to embrace the fact that he might not be there physically anymore."

Fred jumped up! What did she mean not be here physically? What was he invincible? He flew downstairs ready to confront the two and figure out what exactly was going on. Only to stop dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs.

George looked more peaceful than he had seen him look in weeks. He lay with his head in Angelina's lap staring into her eyes while she idly ran her fingers through his fiery red tangles. He still looked tortured, but he was more relaxed, not so angry anymore. He almost looked as if he was reluctantly agreeing with Angelina's words.

"Do you really think he's here? That he'll always be here Ang? Do you think he still loves me as much as he ever did?" His eyes pleaded with her as he asked those questions reaching to interlock their fingers as he silently begged her for the correct answer.

"Of course I do George! Do you really think Fred would just leave you to run this business on your own with no help? He might not have been book smart, but the boy was smart enough to know this business would only operate with the two of you working together in unison. He isn't about to let you let this place fall apart. It was both your dream. This place and he won't let it slip away." She smiled down lovingly into her tear filled sky blue eyes.

Fred was paralyzed. What in the world as going on? He looked down at himself. He felt perfectly normal. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound emitted from his parted lips. He tried to think back to yesterday. Where was he after they got off work. He couldn't think of an answer.

He sank to the floor as realization dawned in him. No wonder George was struggling so much. No wonder he ignored Fred completely. He had no one to listen to. No one to ignore. Fred wasn't there anymore.

Fred felt himself tearing apart. How could this be? He thought what happened? He racked his brain trying to figure out how and when he had lost his own life. Trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed it. He remembered seeing the wall falling. That was it. Then he remembered sitting in the workroom with his brother and Ron as they silently put the store back together. He hadn't helped. He couldn't help. Why hadn't he figured it out before?

He turned his eyes back to his brother. George was staring right at him as if noticing his brother. He smiled lightly at Fred then turned back to Angelina. "You know what Ang? I think your right. He won't leave me alone to run this place. And will always be here. Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Four years later**

"What do you think Fred? Is he good enough for your namesake?" George held up a newborn carbon copy of himself. "He sure looks like you huh Fred?" George smiled down at the infant in his arms. Cradling the baby close to his body. "Angelina thinks he's going to act just like we did in school. She says it's a payback for how much we got in trouble. I wouldn't mind though. The school deserves another Fred Weasley."

Fred just smiled down at his nephew and namesake. He knew the boy would be himself. He could see it in the glint of the newborn's eyes. He Smiled at his brother. His face was finally clear of pain and he seemed to have come to terms with his loss.

"Yes George, he is more than perfect enough for my namesake." Fred replied. Leaning to kiss the infant before he slowly slipped away.


End file.
